La caída de un héroe v2
by BathoryErzsebet
Summary: Almaz atrapa a Mao y a su amada princesa en una situación muy comprometedora. ¿Qué hará? Como reaccionara ante está traición por parte de su amada y su mejor amigo. Ellos son demonios, y es el deber de un héroe destruir a los demonios. Pequeña corrección y continuando.


Mao, tú sabías lo que sentía por ella; ella también lo sabía…

-Sapphire…

El solo decir su nombre solía llenarme de felicidad, pero ahora… realmente me entristece. Sin embargo no puedo llorar, no sale ni una lágrima de mis ojos. Estoy parado en medio del caos que provoqué y no siento culpa, ¿Por qué sentirla? Ellos fueron los culpables, sabían como me sentía, pero no les importó.

-¡Almaz!

Un grito. Levantó un poco mi cabeza y la dirijo a la puerta. Es Raspberyl, no esta sola, Kyoko y Asuka la acompañan. Ninguna habla; solo me miran, ¿Por qué me miran así? Parecen aterradas. ¿Es por mi ropa… manchada con la sangre de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida? ¿O por mi todavía más manchada espada? No fue culpa mía… pero que saben… no vieron lo que yo vi…

* * *

Me encontraba vagando por la academia en busca de mi princesa, quería estar con ella. Quiero decir… es natural querer estar con la persona que amas. En fin, no la encontré por ningún lado, cuando pensé que quizás se hallaba en el laboratorio de Mao, le encantaban sus inventos. Bastó ese solo pensamiento para hacerme reír. Mao realmente detestaba que la princesa se metiera con sus experimentos.

-Bueno, aquí va el héroe a salvar a su hermosa princesa.

Que estúpido, ¿yo? ¿Un héroe? Cuando llegué no me molesté siquiera en tocar la puerta. Debí hacerlo… mi corazón no estaba listo para ver algo como eso.

-Prin…sesa.

-¡Almaz!

La princesa, mi princesa, estaba medio desnuda, parecía que estaba empezando a vestirse, por un segundo pude ver claramente uno de sus pechos y, junto a ella, mi mejor amigo… Mao… sin camisa y abrochándose los pantalones. Me miró con una sonrisa cruel; con burla. La princesa tenía la boca abierta, incapaz de decir algo, solo me miraba.

* * *

-Al…maz.

Ah… sigue viva, en un enorme charco de su propia sangre, pero viva. Me pregunto si Mao sigue vivo, lo dudo. Le corté la cabeza de un tajo, he inmediatamente atravesé el pecho de la princesa. Supongo que no le di al corazón…

Las tres se acercan a su cuerpo, yo ya me había alejado. Me dirigía a la pared, ignorando completamente a la princesa. Solo podía ver esa enorme guadaña en la pared. Mao me hablo de ella, dijo que fue muy difícil conseguirla porque dentro de ella habita el alma de un horrible demonio. La idea original de Mao era extraer al demonio del arma y experimentar con él, sin embargo, no importa cuanto tratara, era imposible sacarlo. Dejó el arma en la pared como un proyecto pendiente. Ni siquiera podía utilizarla. Si alguien intentaba usarla para la batalla, esa cosa drenaba su fuerza vital a una velocidad alarmante.

Suelto mi espada y la tomo. Es hermosa; de un color rojo carmesí. Cuando me doy la vuelta noto las tres miradas preocupadas, parece que la princesa esta inconsciente. Tratan de detener la hemorragia presionando algo contra su pecho ¿la camisa de Mao? Ahora Kyoko la sube en su espala.

-¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería!

Me acerco, lo cual las altera un poco. Asuka y Raspberyl se ponen a la defensiva. ¿Por qué? Solo quiero ver como esta la princesa. Supongo que un hombre manchado de sangre con una enorme guadaña no inspira mucha confianza.

-¡Sáquenla! Yo me haré cargo de él.

La que lo dice es Asuka, Raspberyl no parece estar de acuerdo, pero una mirada de Asuka basta para hacerla cambia de opinión. Kyoko y Raspberyl corren a la puerta; seguramente a la enfermería. Camino hacia la puerta para seguirlas, pero Asuka se pone frente a la puerta y desenfunda su katana.

-Almaz… ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

No contesto, solo sigo caminando. ¿Para que contestar? Es muy claro que maté a Mao y traté de matar a la princesa.

-Mao y Sapphire eran tus amigos.

¿Amigos? Los amigos no traicionan el corazón de sus amigos. Los dos sabían lo que sentía, ellos lo sabían…

-Mao era tu mejor amigo, y amabas a la princesa Sapphire… ¿Qué te pasó?

Incluso Asuka sabía lo que sentía…

-¡Detente Almaz!

Ya no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, levanto la guadaña; es increíblemente pesada, muy diferente de mi espada. Quizás por eso fallo el primer golpe. Asuka lo esquiva a su derecha y la guadaña queda clavada en el piso. La desprendo lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear su golpe, de no hacerlo me hubiera partido en dos.

-¡Detén esto, Almaz!

No la escucho, comienzo a agitar la guadaña como un loco de un lado a otro. Asuka esquiva mis golpes fácilmente, y con el mango de su katana me deja totalmente sin aire y de rodillas, levanta su espada para atacar, con lo que yo agito la guadaña hacia adelante, eso la obliga a dar un salto para retroceder. Realmente me estoy cansando, no se si es por mis estúpidos movimientos o por el hecho de que esta arma me roba mi energía vital.

-Tus ojos se han vuelto totalmente rojos.

¿Si? Curioso, todo lo veo totalmente rojo.

Corre hacia mí, así que agito la guadaña hacia adelante. Estúpido, fácilmente puede esquivarlo inclinando su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás. Pero en un segundo la hoja de la guadaña va hacia arriba, convirtiéndola en una lanza. Cuando Asuka se dio cuenta trató de saltar hacia atrás, pero era tarde. Quizás no corté su cabeza, pero si su cuello. La maldición de la guadaña impide la regeneración demoniaca, ella está condenada. Trató de hablar, pero fue imposible, solo me miró hasta que sus ojos se apagaron. Fue su culpa, trató de detenerme.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta. Todavía quedan tres culpables; tres demonios. ¿Pero que digo? Toda esta academia esta llena de demonios, y es mi deber eliminarlos. Porque yo… soy un héroe…

,

Contunuara...

* * *

Bien, la razón de reescribir este fic es porque planeo continuarlo en el futuro. Es por eso que quería corregir algunos errores de ortografía (aunque posiblemente todavía queden muchos).

Sinceramente estoy pensando seriamente en corregir una gran cantidad de errores de ortografía que no vi antes en otros proyectos, pero seguramente los deje como están por pura holgazanería. En fin.


End file.
